To test the safety of the NICHD-developed pertussis vaccine, it will be necessary to perform a randomized, double-masked trial with at least 15,000 children immunized at 2, 4, 6, and 18 months of age, and followed for 2 years after the ' last injection. Data will be collected on incidence of pertussis and adverse effects from immunization.